This invention relates generally to electrical connectors having panel mounting means and more specifically to an adapter locking clip for converting electrical connectors having panel mounting means of the pull-to-seat type to a push-to-seat or plug-in type electrical connector.
In a known electrical connector system, a wiring harness is connected to a flexible printed circuit by an electrical connector of the pull-to-seat type at the end of the wiring harness as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,420 granted to Charles R. Nestor Oct. 2, 1984 and assigned to the assignee of this invention. This known electrical connector has a flange and flexible lock arms by means of which the electrical connector is firmly mounted on an auxiliary panel by fishing the electrical connector through a slot of the auxiliary panel then pulling the electrical connector back through the slot. This sub-assembly is then plugged into to a main panel supporting the flexible printed circuit after which the auxiliary panel may be fastened to the main panel. When so mounted, terminals of the electrical connector engage conductor strips of the flexible printed circuit to electrically connect the wiring harness to the flexible printed circuit.